This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Dual polarized antennas are used in various applications including, for example, base stations for wireless communications systems. When dual polarized antennas are used, crossed dipoles are commonly used as radiating elements. When crossed dipoles are used over a metal ground plane, it is important to achieve an adequate ground. An adequate ground may be achieved in numerous ways including, for example, by galvanic connection with the ground plane capacitive coupling to the ground plane, etc. The inventors hereof have recognized that various aspects of dipole antennas may benefit from improvement.